


Meant to Be

by Pachi1357



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), College, College Sucks, Depressed Lance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 8 was a disaster, Self Harm, Soulmates, Switching Roles, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), edited the tags, keith in college, klance is life, klance is love, langst i guess?, romantic lance, slowly works up to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachi1357/pseuds/Pachi1357
Summary: In this life, everybody has a soul mate. It is only known by the first words they will ever say to you. These words appear on any part of the body, usually the arms. When they have met their soul mates, and the phrases are spoken, the mark will go away. Of course, there's a stinging feeling when they go away, mainly to allow one to truly know. Keith has had the phrases, "I'll have the Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice, please." Circling his arm his whole damn life, he really felt annoyed at this. What happens when he finally meets the one who ordered a ridiculous drink? Will the planned words come out of his mouth, or will he say something else instead?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzlelester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzlelester/gifts).



> Yes, it's a real drink. I looked it up just for this story.
> 
> Please excuse the grammatical errors, laptop doesn't always put the letter that I click since I type too fast and with my pointer fingers only.. Don't judge.

When Keith was about 2 years old, the words of his soul mate appeared on his arm, at night time. It stung and caused him to cry. This annoyed his foster parents with the constant crying from the words slowly appearing on his arm. It ended making him be turned back to the orphanage and moved to different foster homes. Nobody could ever take him serious with such long phrase on his arm. It got him bullied at school and eventually, he dropped out and was home schooled. When high school came around, he stayed at home all the time, only leaving when his foster dad, who was more like a brother, Shiro, would force him outside. Taking him on road trips and sometimes, just to go check the mail. Saying that it was good for him to get out more. He was really self conscious of his mark though, so if he did go out, he would wear long sleeves. Even in the summer. it wasn't until freshman year of college that he ended up getting  job at the local Galaxy café. The bosses, Allura and Coran, were friends of Shiro's and decided to hire Keith. He kept messing up at first, but quickly got the hang of it. Now with freshman year over, and sophomore year starting in about a week, life was about to get even crazier...

 ~~~~~~~~

"Order for Hunk and Pidge." He called out. He met them in class during his first trimester, and made friends with them. They were regulars at the café, usually studying  ~~and~~ or messing with Keith when he was on break. Other than them, his life wasn't to terrible, though it was extremely boring. Working from 12 to close five days a week, getting paid $10 and hour. When college starts again, he would probably lose his weekday shifts, and work weekends and days he has no classes. Only four days of work, but it was still okay. Coran agreed to give him longer hours if necessary. 

"Thanks, Keith. So~ Any word from your soul mate?" Pidge teased. She found out about his marks when she barged into his college dormitory while he was putting a shirt on. It was awkward for Keith, but Pidge was to focused on his mark to really care much. It started at his shoulder and circled around to just under his elbow. A mark he couldn't wait for to be gone.

"No, not yet. You'd think that with all these orders everyday, somebody would order that." He sighed, rubbing his arm a bit.

"Well, good luck with that." She grabbed hers and Hunk's drink and went to sit down, giving Hunk his drink as they started their usual small talk, while _'studying'_ physics.

~~~~~~~~

Keith kept going about his shift, soon going to lean off some of the tables as he noticed Pidge nose deep in a book a Hunk smiling like an idiot on his phone, probably talking to his soul mate, Shay. "Are you guys ever going to leave?" He questioned before hearing the bell ring from the door opening, so he went back to the counter to get the persons order. His eyes looked at him as he stared. His guy had such a gorgeous face, with freckles that danced along his cheeks so fittingly, though it looked like makeup was used to try and cover them. His ocean blue eyes scanned over the menu above Keith's head. He could tell this gorgeously tanned man was taller than him, by an inch or two, and boy was he attractive! He blinked as he was about to ask what he wanted, but this male beat him to it. And the words that left his mouth had him in a frenzy and Pidge snorting rather loudly.

"I'll have the Double Ristretto Venti, Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice, please." He looked to him and Keith swore his heart stopped for a second. This was him! This gorgeous man was his soul mate! And it was his fault he was stuck with a ridiculously long phrase on his arm! "I.. uh.. you.. it's your fault!" He spluttered out finally before realizing those were his first words to this handsome guy. 

"Oh.. wow. Uh, you know. I pictured it would be in a different scenario.." This boy rubbed the back of his head as he felt the sting to his arm. Keith felt it too as they both pulled their sleeves up to look at their marks. "..." The phrases soon faded away and they just stared at each other now. 

"uh.. So, the name's Lance." He finally spoke up. 

"R-right.." Keith grabbed a cup and wrote down the name as he started making the drink exactly like it was asked for. Yet, he felt nervous. He just met his soul mate! And it was a really attractive male. Guess Shiro wasn't lying all those times he ~~playfully~~  teased Keith about being gay. His soul mate was staring also, making him even more nervous as he was doing this drink. He was gay, that was a given with the fact he never looked twice at a female, even if one were to ~~purposely show her ass~~ bend over in front of him, he wouldn't even look. Because he was just not interested. But this male was making it hard for him _not_ to stare. Shaking his head lightly, he focused on the drink.  

"Hey, lance! Over here." Keith heard and lifted his head to see Lance making his way to his only friends. Hunk and Pidge. he felt relieved that those ocean blue eyes were not longer on him, but also terrified that Pidge would say something and embarrass him even more. "How was Cuba?"

"It was pretty fun! Visiting my family was something I really needed this summer, but I guess it's back to college. I was already notified of my dorm roommate! It's you two and some guy named-"

"Keith."

"Yeah!" Lance pointed to Pidge when she said his name. "I wonder what he's like."

"Why don't you find out yourself? he is your soul mate after all~" She grinned at him, her glasses sparkling as she pushed them up a bit. Watching as his face turned red as a tomato, looking to Keith. Their eyes met and both looked away at the same time. 

"Man, Mullet head is our room mate?"

"Mullet head?" Keith questioned from behind him, staring intently as he handed him the cup. "on the house, Allura said so.. since she over heard and is now fan girling.." He sighed. 

"Oh uh.. thanks." He smiled faintly as he took the cup, feeling their fingers brushed together but both chose to ignore it as they went about their separate ways. lance taking a seat and Keith going back tot work. He had so much to tell Shiro when he got home.

~~~~~~~~

When he got home, Keith kicked off his shoes and plopped on the couch, moving his hand over his arm as he thought about how the day went. It wasn't long before Shiro joined him on the couch. "You know, you'll meet him someday." he spoke, assuming that Keith was holding his arm because he hadn't met him yet or something. Without a word, Keith removed his work shirt, leaving him in his undershirt as he turned to face Shiro. "I met him today.." He lifted the sleeve, to show bare skin. The gasp Shiro made was rather funny, but Keith was to flustered to really care. "He ordered today and you know what I said?! I stuttered! My stuttered words were on his arm all those years! Ugh!!" Keith ran his hand through his hair. "I planned out what I would say when I met him and everything!"

"Can't help what fate has already planned, besides, he had that large order on your arm for years too." he chuckled. "So, what's he like?" He was like a teenager, waiting for gossip. 

"Oh man.. He has the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes I've ever seen, and his hair looked so soft. He has freckles, but I can tell he hides them with makeup it seems. He's a bit taller than me and smells nice, I wanted his jacket for some reason. His skin is just so perfect and soft looking, even his fingers were soft when they brushed against mine. His skin is naturally tan and what I wouldn't give to hold him. Is that weird?! He cursed me with that order and I want to cradle him in my arms."

This made Shiro chuckle as he looked at him. "It's not too weird, but it is a bit. What's his name?"

"Lance.."

"Lance? What's his last name?"

"I dunno." Keith sighed as he got a text. Pulling out his phone, he saw it was from an unkown number. 

 

** Unknown: **

Is this Keith?

10:26 PM 07/30/2018

 

** Keith: **

Depends on who's asking.

10:27 PM 07/30/2018

 

He didn't get a response back which made him nervous as he got up and went to eat some pizza in the kitchen that Shiro brought home. After his shower, he went to his room and plugged his phone onto the charger, seeing another message. Well, a few messages.

 

** Unknown: **

It's Lance. Lance McClain

I got your number from Pidge before I left the café today.

10:59 PM 07/30/2018

Can we meet up tomorrow to talk? 

11:09 PM 07/30/2018

 

** Keith: **

I guess we can.

11:27 PM 07/30/2018

 

And with that, he saved the number before he fell asleep. Going into his dreamland, a place he always escaped to every night. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance hang out and talk at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I'm thrilled that you guy like it. Link to where I got the soul mate information --> https://www.heartintelligencecoach.com/three-types-of-soulmates/

The next day seemed to appear so fast. Keith woke up during the afternoon, glad he had no work since it was a Saturday. He was laying on his side before he rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms. Huffing as he stared at the ceiling. Yesterday felt like a dream really. Way to much like a dream. His eyes squinted a bit before he sat up and took off his shirt. Looking to his arm to see it was really gone. Yesterday really happened, which means.. He practically dove for his phone, resulting in him falling off the bed. He managed to twist his body in time and landed on his back as he turned his screen on.  The thump must have been loud since seconds later..

"Keith! Are you.. okay? Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm fine.. I just.. SHIT. I'm going to be late!" He scurried of the floor and grabbed a change of clothes quickly before rushing into the bathroom where he started up a shower. For the first time, he was okay with himself when he looked in the mirror, knowing that ridiculous order was gone. Yet, somehow, he missed it. The skin seemed so bare now. Shaking his head, he got into the shower and washed up quickly before he got out, dried off, got dressed and rushed to get his shoes on.

"Hold up, tiger, where do you think you're going?'

"Adam, it's urgent!" He spoke with a huffed sigh as he was putting his boots on.

"Can't go anywhere without _this._ " Shiro walked over, handing him his phone. "You left it in your room. Tell _Lance,"_ he spoke in a tesing manner. "That we say hi and would love to meet him."

"Would we?" Adam raised his brow. "Keith hasn't eaten breakfast though."

"Don't worry, I'm sure him and Lance will eat something."

"Who is Lance, Why haven't I heard of him before?"

"We just met yesterday, he's my soul mate and I was supposed to be at the park five minutes ago!" Keith shrieked when he saw the time and quickly took his phone and rushed out. Hoping Lance wouldn't be waiting long. He pulled out his phone and decided to call him to give him a heads up. The phone rang about 3 times before answering.

"Hello?"

"Lance? It's Keith."

"I know, I saw the caller ID."

"When why did you.. Ah, never mind. I'm on my way to the park now. Woke up late."

"It's fine, I just got here anyways."

"Okay, see you soon." He hung up and continued on his way. Sighing in relief as the park was in his sights. He got there to see Lance flirting with some girl it seemed, but he was brushed off. His facial expression showed he didn't really care too much though. Making Keith wonder why he even tried in the first place. He felt jealous for some reason. There was no saying that they were romantic soul mates, but still..

"Hey." He called out as he walked over.

"Oh, hey." Lance gave him a faint smile. He was wearing a jacket for some reason, even though it was hot as hell, yet he didn't seem to fazed by it. So, Keith said nothing. Shuffling awkwardly.

"Hungry?" Lance then asked. "There's a hot dog stand near by, we can go get some." He seemed a bit awkward too.

"Oh, yeah." He faintly smiled. This felt so weird. His head also burned a bit since his hair was still wet when he left and now the scorching sun was on him, drying him. He hoped it wouldn't damage his hair too bad. Not that he cared much, considering he literally has a mullet.

"So, why a the mullet?''

"What's wrong with my hair?" Keith shot back, glaring slightly at him.

"Nobody has that hair style anymore!" _Though, he looks good in it._ Lance didn't actually say those words, but they were on the tip of his tongue.

"Nobody wears jackets in 100 degree heat anymore." Keith shot back, staring intently into those ocean blue eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Keith before Lance began laughing for some reason. It made Keith grow a bit confused. "What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged as he winked at a female they passed. She giggled and he kept walking, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "So.. what kind of soul mates are we?" He looked to him. "I was reading-"

"You read?" Keith joked, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Shut up, mullet. Anyways! I was reading about different kinds of soul mates. So, I noticed there are three main ones. Karmic, romantic, and companion. I don't really understand how to tell the difference though." He rubbed the back of his head.

Now it was Keith's turn. "Don't laugh, but I have been doing research on soul mates for years. There's a way you can tell."

"Heh, oh really?"

"Yes. Karmic soul mates teach a life lesson. They help get you somewhere in life. A romantic relationship will never work because they just aren't meant to be. Once the lesson they were here to teach you has been learned... they disappear from your life." He huffed, as he watched Lance's expressions. Those gorgeous freckles he tries so hard to hide were just so.. kissable. Shaking his head, he continued. "A romantic soul mate-"

"let me guess. Takes the most handsome, best looking guy out there."

"Uh.. no?" Keith rolled his eyes, though he was smiling faintly at him. "Anyways, romantic soul mates come into each others lives to love, nature, and support one another. Love cannot be forced, so they come together when they are ready." He paused, noticing Lance flirting again, only to be shot down. He moved his hand to his mouth and grunted to get the Cuban boys attention. "As I was saying, When you are with your romantic soul mate, you feel as if you’re with a spiritual partner or someone with whom you share a greater purpose or reason for being together."

"Huh, yeah, I don't feel that with you. So, what about companion?"

Needless to say, that comment hurt. Keith stared for a second before crossing his arms. "The feeling is mutual." He lied. Thy stared again, before he continued speaking. "Lastly, companion soul mates are people you feel you can be your true self with and share your innermost thoughts and emotions. Though you feel deeply connected to them, you don’t feel sexually or romantically attracted. And sometimes, a distance becomes an issue, but when you are with them again, everything seems fine again. As the title suggests, they are meant to keep you company, for a **_life time_**." He noticed they got to the hot dog stand and got two hot dogs. Once they both had theirs, they went and sat on a bench.

"So.. now that you know, what do you feel around me?"

"Uh.. none of that. I guess it's cause we just met. Maybe if I got to know you more?"

"Maybe.." Keith took a bite of his hot dog.

"You first."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so." Lance smirked, chowing down on his hot dog.

"Geez, fine.." He looked to him. "When I was 2, I got my soul mate mark, thanks to you, and so my family basically abandoned me. I move around from foster home to foster home until I was stuck with Shiro, and his soon to be husband, Adam. I woke at the local cafe shop and I am in college, studying to be an astronomer. That's all there is.."

"Oh.." Was all that came from his mouth, feeling a bit guilty for some reason. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"It's fine now. You're turn."

"Right. Well, I am from Cuba. Beautiful place really. I have two older brothers, Marco and Luis. They were always teasing me about the way my soul mark was, because they're shits, but we all get along." He chuckled. "then there's my older sisters, Veronica and Rachel. I'm the youngest of the bunch. But, I do have my niece and nephew, Nadis and Sylvia. They're adorable, but they can be brats."

"Must be nice.. having a big family."

"It really is!" Lance looked at him excitedly, until he saw his expression. "uh! Anyways, I'm in college just to be in college really.. Haven't thought of my future besides wanting to see the stars. Parents would kill me if I ever went up there though, if space didn't kill me first."

"So, why don't you just become an astronomer?"

"Oh.. I never really thought of that. It would be cool." he smiled at him and Keith swore his heart stopped for a split second. "Maybe we'd have a class together. I would obviously be first in class."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I beg to differ."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Keith smirked.

"it's on then!"

"Better hurry up, classes start next week."

Lance stood up abruptly and headed off in a direction.

"Where are you going?!" He asked as he stood up, huffing lightly in disappointment.

"Library, now come on!"

"O-ok!" Keith ran after him.

~~~~~~~~

"Okay, and that should be it.. right?" Lance moved over a bit, allowing Keith to observe the screen for the class application. He was surprised the Garrison was even allowing classes to still be applied for.

Lance, on the other hand, was staring at Keith. Surprised that this male was actually really attractive up close. He began thinking of the types of soul mates again as he stared at him, finding the look in his eye to be intriguing. When he suddenly looked at him, his breath hitched.

"It's good.. are you okay?" Keith asked, his brow raising.

"Yeah, just worn out." He stretched his arms up. His sleeves slightly fell when he did that, showing some bandages wrapped around his wrist. It didn't go unnoticed by the mullet head. Seeing his eyes on his arms, Lance lowered them, tugging at the sleeves a bit to cover his wrists. "Let's go then."

"y-yeah. Hey, lance. I'm not just saying this cause we're soul mates. But, if you need someone to talk too--"

"Yeah, I know." His response was harsh really as he walked off. They ended up going separate ways, and Keith hated how it ended like that. He walked home, going inside. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note left saying they went out to dinner. Sighing, Keith went into his room and plopped onto his bed. After a moment, he got changed into a tank top and sweat pants. Before h could sit down again, the doorbell rang, so he went to answer it. Only to find the gorgeous Cuban boy staring back at him. "Uh.."

"I'm sorry for storming off.."

"no, it's okay. How did you--"

"Pidge."

"Ah.. Makes sense." He paused for a moment, before he opened the door even more and stepped aside. "Wanna come in or.."

"Oh, uh. Okay." He walked inside, looking around the place. "nice house."

"It's Shiro's.."

"Ah.." It was rather awkward between them as Keith closed the door. "So um.. about before, when you were talking about the soul mate types.." He bit his bottom lip.

"You don't have to say anything.." Keith spoke, feeling the worst. "It's alright."

"Romantic.."

"What?"

"Romantic soul mates.. they feel lonely without their other half. I have felt lonely for years and.. suddenly meeting you yesterday, i figured it was just because I knew who my soul mate is. But, then i missed you today. We didn't say a proper goodbye because I was scared. I'm extremely self conscious and I just. I don't know. I didn't think my soul mate was a guy."

"Is that why you flirt with girls?"

"Kind of.. I guess. It's also pretty fun, which is not the point!"

"It's fun to be rejected?" Keith's brow raised.

"You know.. maybe this was a mistake. I should--"

"No, wait! I'm sorry.. I just.. I'm nervous and I am **not** good with feelings. At all. Continue, please."

"Okay.." They both sat down on the couch beside each other. "Look, I want to get to know you more before we decide what kind of soul mates we think we are."

"I agree." Keith nodded, smiling.

 

For the remainder of their time together, they watched a few TV show episodes while talking on the couch. Eventually, they both ended up falling asleep. Keith's body leaned over ito Lance's as they slept. They ended up in that position until Shiro and Adam returned home, seeing them.

"What the.."

"Get the camera!"

"Shhhhhh!"

 

In short, many pictures were taken of the sleeping pair with Keith curling up to Lance's side, absorbing his warmth. The boys woke up and yelled at the two, embarrassingly, before Lance headed back to Hunk's, where he was staying till school started.

 

 

 (( He just returned from Cuba yesterday, and Hunk agreed to let him crash their. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Every time I hear Veronica, I break into song from Heathers.


	3. Smoothies and Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is pressured to asking Lance to go to some party Allura is having to celebrate the engagement of Adam and Shiro. He has 5 days to ask him there, but what if he doesn't want too? In the mean time, they all go to get smoothies and go karaoking, against keith's will, before ending the night perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm here, my fellows! Thank you so much for your kudos! I love you all, and I will try to update weekly like I said I would. However, we all know how that goes. I am doing my best! Also, have a lot on my mind so this is probably ass..

The days seemed to go on and before anyone knew it, college was starting up again tomorrow. Technically, he should've been in the dorm room by now, but he had spent too much time with Lance this week, getting to know each other. And now he was rushing to finish packing. Luckily, he was given the day off thanks to Coran. So, here he was just packing the last of his things. Picking up the box, he carried it outside, stopping when he saw Lance was talking with Hunk outside. Hunk was helping out with driving his stuff to the college.

"Lance," he spoke as he approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, Hunk invited me over so we can get smoothies afterwards. Obviously, I am not gonna turn down a smoothie." He chuckled.

"Oh, I see." He spoke, realizing his tone was rather depressing almost. Not knowing why, he proceeded to put his stuff in Hunk's car, since Shiro and Adam were off god knows where. They had been going out a lot, Adam seeing really nervous, but always came back with Adam looking disappointed. He couldn't quite figure it out. But, assumed it had something to do with the ring case he saw Adam fiddling the other day with the same nervous look. Honestly, the two already acted like a married couple so he didn't really get why he was so nervous about this. They were soul mates too. He closed the trunk, looking over to the two who were talking about something. "Um, so, I'm done."

"Oh, alright. Then lets get going." Hunk went and got into his car, starting up the engine. It was an old model, but worked fine. Keith was about to get in before watching Lance get in his own car. He stared, as he honestly didn't even know Lance drove. It was a pretty nice car, blue too so it really matched fine with him. Hearing a honk, he snapped out of his daze and went to open the door but it was locked, causing him to leaned forward, looking through Hunk's window. "Dude, unlock your door."

"Nah, I gotta pick up Pidge as well. Go get in Lance's." he spoke with a grin that made him think of Pidge, sending a chill down his spine as he stepped back and watched Hunk drive off. Grumbling, he noticed that Lance drove up slowly beside him, unlocking his door. With a grunt, Keith got into the car, crossing his arms after he closed the door.

"Seat belt."

Keith shot a glance to him before he put his seat belt on. Once he heard the click, Lance began driving to the college. Putting on some Shakira, and although Keith covered his ears as the Cuban jammed out to her, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he watched him.

~~~~~~~~

With his things unpacked around the dorm, he sighed. They had bunk beds actually. Lance and him shared one, Pidge and Hunk share the other one. It would probably prove to be interesting, as Lance called dibs on the top bunk already. 

He soon enough got a call from Shiro.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at my dorm room, just finished unpacking my things, why?" Keith asked, having his phone on his shoulder as he was trying to organize the desk he and Lance were sharing.

"Come to the cafe, it's important. I need to talk to you."

"Um.. okay? I'll be there soon." He sighed as the call hung up. Putting his phone in his pocket, he looked to Lance. "I'll be back, gotta go meet Shiro."

"Alright." Lance smiled warmly at him as he was hooking up a gaming console. "I'll be getting smoothies with Hunk soon, so we might not be back yet."

"I'm going to ya know." Pidge spoke, sitting beside him. "And you're hooking it up wrong!" She then started doing it herself.

Keith smirked faintly before he walked out. It seemed odd that he was able to share the dorm with his soul mate. But, he did feel like it was a platonic thing for Lance, since he was still flirtatious with girls even though the two of them spoke a lot on texts and such to get to know each other. It made his chest feel tight at that as he headed to the cafe. Since it was close by, he just walked over there.

 

Once he arrived, he walked inside, looking around, he found Adam and Shiro smiling together with Allura and Coran, who were holding Shiro's hand. With a look of confusion, he walked over to them. "What's up?" He asked them , soon enough though. He saw. "Oh.. Oh!" His eyes widened at the ring. "When?"

"Last night." Adam smiled.

"So that's why you didn't come home."

"Yeah, you better not have had that Lance guy over without our supervision."

Keith's face had gone red at that. "I was busy packing all night." He crossed his arms. "and, he's my soul mate. I can have him over if I want too."

Adam snorted at this, so Shiro nudged his side with his prosthetic arm. "Relax, babe, we know Keith is responsible enough. After all, I did raise him."

"I know, I know." he sighed.

"So.. was this all? I'd like to go catch up with my friends before they go to get smoothies."

"Since when do you drink smoothies? I thought they were too sweet?"

"I'm not drinking one, I am just gonna observe them drinking smoothies." He spoke, about to leave when Allura stopped him.

"I'm throwing an engagement party for them, you should ask Lance to come!" She had a bright smile.

"Uh I h.. He doesn't want to."

"You haven't even asked him!"

"I don't need too."

"I would like to properly meet him." Adam spoke up, looking to Keith. "I've only ever seen him at the door as he's leaving, which was like once."

"Ugh.. Do I have too?"

"He's your soul mate, why not?" Coran chimed in, rolling his mustache a bit. "I remember when i met my soul mate-"

"Okay, fine." Keith sighed, crossing his arms once more as he was ready to go honestly.

"Great!" Allura smiled, clasping her hands together before she headed off to make plans with Coran.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Keith made it to the dorms right when they were leaving. "Oh, hey guys."

"Keith, cool, come on!" Lance smiled as he headed to his car. Hunk and Pidge got in the back as Lance got in the drivers.

'Just ask him' Keith thought before he got into the passenger side and buckled up.

Lance then started up the car and began driving, tuning the station before he pulled up to a stop sign and plugged up his phone. "Shakira time!"

"Lance, no." Keith spoke, already having his fill of Shakira from earlier with lance.

"lance, yes." He grinned goofy like as he started playing 'Loca' by her. "Dance.. or die!" He sang out pretty loud as he began jamming out to the words, rolling his body faintly as he was driving down the street now, blaring the music. Hunk was also jamming out with lance, just cause they were best friends, Keith assumed. Whereas, Pidge was listening to her own music on her headphones, which Keith wished he brought.

 _"And I’m crazy, but you like it."_ Lance's voice was like heaven, Keith noticed, as he sang the words with Hunk chiming in with "Loca, Loca Loca" after each line.  
"You like that it ain’t easy."   
"I’m crazy but you like it."   
"Crazy but you like it."

Keith couldn't agree more with the lyrics. He knew lance was crazy, in a good way. A smile came to his lips as he looked out the window now, his eyes occasionally glancing at Lance, Who was driving more carefully, just still jamming out. A small smile kept forming each time. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the karaoke building. "I thought we were getting smoothies?" Keith's brow raised.

"They have smoothies here." Lance and the others got out, being followed by a grumbling Keith.

"I can't even sing.."

"Neither can Pidge."

"Hey! Wait.. No, he's right." Pidge shrugged. "But, it's about having fun before we start college again." She patted his back before walking in.

Lance held the door for them all, smiling at Keith as he walked in. He had never actually been karaoking and also never heard his own singing voice besides singing the pokemon theme song. So, he was really unsure about the way things were going. Not paying much attention, his thoughts snapped away when he flt a warm hand take his. Looking down to find a tan hand holding his and he looked up to be met with those gorgeous Ocean blue eyes. They were sparkling a bit and he could see all the freckles perfectly, like stars on his face. It was then that his face began going red when he realized two thins. 1. lance was holding his hand. 2. Their faces were really close.

"Come on." Lance sweetly smiled, pulling Lance to their karoke room. Keith just blinked as he followed, his face still red.

 

Hunk had already ordered the smoothies it seemed, since he knew what everybody liked.

"So, I've been meaning to ask.." Pidge leaned onto the table. "you've been hanging with us, but you never ever saw Lance?" her head tilted.

"Well.. I was always working when I saw you guys or in class, and soul mate markings are the first words they say directly to you, not that you hear.. or when you first see them."

"So, you never saw him before?" hunk asked, looking over to lance, who was to busy picking a song to sing to really notice them talking about him. He then looked back to Keith.

"I may have seen him around school.." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Do.. you guys think it's platonic?"

Pidge and Hunk looked to each other before looking to him. "Do you?"

"I just.. Don't know how he feels when we're apart. I've read stories of soul mates who had a one sided love. One thinking it was romantic, and the other thinking it was companion.. and both were right about each other."

"Hmm.. why don't you ask Lance yourself?"

"Ask me what?" lance chimed in when he heard Hunk say his name.

"Ah.. uh.." Keith began fumbling for words, which was so uncool, he thought. Unaware of the smile Lance gave him at that.

"Just wondering what song you're singing." Hunk then spoke up, helping Keith out, giving him a smile. Keith sighed in relief that lance bought it.

"Oh! Fergalicious! Come on, Hunk!" He smiled widely. Pulling on Hunk's hand as they both then stood up and grabbed their mics. When the music started, they began just completely going all out. And yet, Keith was still mesmerized by Lance's voice.

"He has talent." Pidge spoke, scooting to Keith's side. "So, about earlier, I don't think you should ask him that question. He's very insecure about a lot of things, and if he thinks you are a romantic soul mate and you ask that question, it could break him and ruined your chances."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Pidge." Keith looked to her before looking back at lance.

"He plays guitar, you should have him play for you sometime. When my brother went missing, he would play guitar to help me sleep. He really is an amazing friend. After we found Matt, he still played for me until I was able to sleep without it." She continued.

"Why are you telling me this?" He didn't mind it, but he was curious.

"Help you get to know him. If you get him to play guitar, he'll be more calm and then maybe then you can ask him without him freaking out too much. You also seem nervous about something."

"Yeah.. Shiro got engaged and Allura wants me to invite Keith over to the party, and now Adam and Shiro want to properly meet him. What if they don't like him?"

"He's your soul mate, they'll have to accept it either way. You know how it hurts to be apart from your soul mate for too long after meeting them."

"I don't really.. Since I see him everyday at the cafe, even if it's just for a little bit." Keith sighed.

"Well, I say just ask him."

"Hit it Fergie!" Hunk yelled out, making them both look as Lance was literally singing each word perfectly, popping a squat before he stood, rolling his body (like Jungkook.)

Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him as his face was burning red. His eyes wide as he just watched the way he moved his body, it was just amazing. When the song ended, he managed to looked away as Lance sat beside him and hunk sat across, as Pidge scooted around the table to be beside hunk.

A guy soon came in and left their smoothies on the table before walking out.

"Your turn, Keith." Lance smiled.

"I.. don;t know any songs so.."

"I'll do it with you. Come on." He grabbed the pad and began looking through songs to pick from. Moving it so Keith could see too, as their bodies pressed together, their faces close to each other. "What about this one?" He pointed.

"Oh um.. Okay?" Keith gulped, looking at the song. Before he stood and there he was now with Lance, about to sing, while having to hide his utter embarrassment.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Hours had gone by and every was done, as their throats were so sore.

"That was fun!" Pidge stretched out her arms as they walked out of the building, heading to Lance's car.

"It was okay." Keith replied as they all got in and Lance started the car. "Can you drop me of at Shiro's?" He then asked. "I need to pick up something I left." He didn't want to mention what it was, since it was for Lance. Something he bought as a present for finally being able to meet each other.

"Sure, I'll drop off Pidge and Hunk at campus first, since it's on the way." He drove then. The car ride was quiet, as only the sound of the radio played on low volume, but it was okay. Nobody minded much. After dropping off them, he drove to Shiro's and parked. "Okay, here you go. Need me to wait?"

"You can come in.."

"Okay." He got out with Keith and they headed inside, going straight to Keith's room. It was quiet in the house. As they got to his room, Keith began rummaging through some things.

"You have a guitar?" Lance pipped up and grabbed it off the stand, looking at it.

"oh.. yeah." Keith was nervous about him holding it since it was one of his prized possessions.

"cool." He carefully put it back after he saw the signature on it. Turning he then looked around the room a bit more. "i think this is the first time being in your room."

"yeah." Keith finally found it and put it in his pocket. "Okay, we can go.." His voice trailed off as he saw Lance was looking out the window with a look of awe. "What?"

"Come with me~" Lance took his hand and headed out to the backyard where he then looked up to the full moon. "It's so huge tonight!" his smile was wide as Keith looked up at the moon, a smile going t his face at how beautiful it looked. "Wow.."

"Dance with me."

"Huh?"

"Come on." He was still holding Keith's hand.

"I uh, don't dance."

"Geez, you don't do anything fun." Lance teased as he pulled him close. Moving his hand to Keith's waist as he just swayed.

"I do too. I did karaoke."

"So you admit it was fun?"

"a bit.." He blushed. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Just move with me, and place your hand on my shoulder." Keith did as he was told, unable to make eye contact anymore. It was romantic to him, the fact they were dancing under the full moon, with all the bright stars. They bodies swaying together in the silence. As he began to relax, he found his head resting against lance's shoulders lightly.

"Your hair smells good." Lance commented before he suddenly dipped Keith, who gasped out, moving his arms around Lance's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall, blushing madly at Lance's expression. Lance just smiled down at him, chuckling before pulling him back up. His arms snaking around his waist as he continued to sway gently. "Smooth.." Keith commented, still blushing at how close they were.

"Thank you." He chuckled, looking u to the moon again, his eyes shining with the light as he was just in awe of the moons beauty. Keith was in awe of Lance's, at the way his face was lit up, just barely showing his freckles. The way his skin looked so soft, and his lips forming that smile. He was so perfect, everything Keith imagined his soul mate to be. Without thinking really, Keith leaned up slightly and kissed lance's cheek right next to his lips, which made Lance turn his head so fast, staring at him with such wide eyes, like the moon.

"Shit.. S-sorry! I wasn't thinking." he tried to move away, but Lance kept his hold on his waist, pulling him even closer. "It's okay, but I think you missed." He smirked this time, making Keith's face go redder if that was even possible. They stared into each others eyes as Lance's fingers brushed over Keith's chin, leaning in. Their eyes slowly closed as they could feel their breath on each others lips. Suddenly, Keith felt so impatient and had closed the distance, feeling of relief going over him as he was finally able to kiss those lips. a noise of appreciation left lance's lips. It was only a few seconds before they pulled away, staring again.

Seconds ticked by before Lance pulled him close again and kissed those waiting lips once more, with so much love and passion, as his hand moved onto his cheek, his other staying on his waist. Keith moaned in the kiss as he felt Lance's tongue slid effortlessly into his mouth. his own hands snaking into lance's hair to keep him there as he felt like jelly. Unfortunately, their make-out session was rudely interrupted by a loud grunt, that made them quickly pull away and look over to see Adam standing with his arms crossed.

"shit." Keith breathed out and jumped about a foot away from Lance, who was a shaken mess.

"You must be Lance."

 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use my mothers laptop, since my computer (still) isn't hooked up so that's why updates take a bit. I'm sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! No promises, but I will try to update weekly. Once again, sorry for grammatical errors. Can't help the way I type. Been typing like that for like 10 years now. Oof.


End file.
